Head Over Feet
by Brityn-ness
Summary: Heh, your lovely little fluff. A L/J songfic.


A/N  
::bobs head to music:: this is my first song fic, so PLEEEASE review. I'd love some constructive criticism, but please don't be too harsh ::cringe::. You can e~mail me at der_zierlich_drache@hotmail.com .   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
  
"But Lily, at least consider it." Said Sirius; repositioning himself on the tree branch he was sitting on.  
"I only like James as a friend…" Lily glowered. She lay back on the huge limb. "We've been best friends since first year."   
Sirius rolled his eyes exaduratedly. "Sure Lily, you just refuse his everlasting love for you. And deny your love for him. Whatever you want. But he really wants to go to the ball with you." Sirius drew out the words as long as humanly possible. "He. Really. Likes. You."  
"Aaargh! We. Are. Just. Friends." She mocked his tone.  
"Fine. But he's gonna cry."  
"Siiiiiiirius!"  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
  
Lily lay on her dorm bed, soft fingers of moonlight flowing in through the window. She couldn't remember a time she and James hadn't been friends. Well, except for that fight they had in first year… Oh, and the one in third year… Wasn't there one in fourth, too? Okay, so they had their ups and downs. But she couldn't imagine life without him. She would be lost.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault   
  
James and Lily sat on a hill by the lake, studying. "Hey, do you know where my notes on Wolfsbane are?" James looked around, finally spotting his notes on the other side of Lily. He reached for them, and on impulse gently pressed his lips onto hers. What am I doing?, he thought. This is my best friend here. He smiled through the kiss. Best friend with benefits.  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I give you credit for  
That's not lip service  
  
James bit his lip. He didn't see why Sirius had to talk to Lily alone. It made him nervous to no end. Sure, he liked, loved even, Lily, but he wasn't the kind of person who would send someone to do his work. Sirius had gone anyway, though.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
Lily had, of course, finally agreed to going to the ball with James, not because of Sirius, but because of the day on the hill. Lily finally stopped lying to herself. She had always known that there was a connection between them, something indefinable but undeniable. And it was one of the best nights of her life. (Not only because someone paid Sirius 6 galleons to go-go dance on the staff table, either.)  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience   
James and Lily are sitting on *their* hill, studying and talking. This is so wonderful, no awkwardness or hesitation, just love. Lily wonders what it would be like to spend her whole life with him. But she doesn't wonder long- she quickly realizes that it would be heaven on earth, for what could be better than being with the love of your life forever? She suddenly realizes that James is looking at her. "Yes, love?"  
"Lily, I want to ask you something really important."  
At that moment Sirius and Remus come barreling over the hill- Sirius tackles James, and Remus takes Lily. The fantastic four roll down the hill, floating on laughter.  
  
You're the best listener I've ever met   
You're my best friend   
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
  
Mrs. Potter. She let the words seep through her mind. How long it seemed it had been since the day she had first kissed James, and yet it seemed like only yesterday. She felt oddly guilty, being so happy in such a horrible time. More people were dying every day, be they wizard or muggle. But she was happier than she had ever been before.  
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now  
  
"Lily, take Harry and run!! I'll try to hold him off!"  
So many things dashed through her mind in those last moments. Foremost was "SAVE HARRY", but deep down inside she wanted to die, for her James was dead. Pettigew had deceived them.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (if there is really one). All the Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling. 'Head Over Feet' (the song) belongs to Alanis Morissette and whomever else it belongs to. ::cough:: So all you lawyer types, don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway. 


End file.
